fyreballfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo One One
Echo One One is the name for the ARG (alternate reality game) happening on Fyreball. It was started by Deacon, self-proclaimed Top Man #1138 on the 7th of May. 'The Rabbit Hole Group' Shortly after the beginning, San Ting created Fyreball group called "The Rabbit Hole" designed to try and organize the whole thing more. Anyone already in the group can invite. Group logo _____ 'Current events' New conversation was sent to us. Neuromancer seems like he doesn't have much time left. _____ 'Known characters' Deacon: Seems to be involved with everyone. Calls himself Top Man #1138, and is speculated to be Apollo. Good? Neuromancer: Often talks like an AI, but is speculated to be a Top Man. Has also stated to be infected by Achilles. Good? Algernon: Speculated to be another top man. Talks human, but not exactly acts human. Good/bad is unknown. Apollo: Speculated to be Deacon. Is seen in the com-logs Neuromancer posts. Good? Achilles: Seems to be the bad guy. Often comes with references or quotes from the Iliad, and seems to once have been good but was corrupted somehow. Bad? Agents Red/Green/Blue: Seen in one Fyreball talking as a military group. Purpose and side is unknown, but seems to be after Vanessa too. Red seems to be their leader and they all seem quite human. Good? Vanessa Elin: Is speculated to be an AI and seems to have something (ROAGE/Accelerator Matrix) that everyone wants. Almost nothing is known of her. Bad? _____ 'Other information' You can visit the Echo One One log to see all the raw data we've heard from the characters of the ARG You can visit the Echo One One Speculation to see all speculation that has happened in chatrooms 'Previous events' 'Day one' Deacon first introduced us to the ARG on May 7th. It started out in a post titled 'Top Man #1138 - a communique'. It read: Hello Fyreballers. You have no doubt noticed, in the past months, that an organization covertly named the 'Top Men' has been watching this site. The time has come for our plan to be revealed...but the necessity of secrecy dictates that we reveal our plan to you...our chosen...carefully and judiciously. Stay tuned in the coming weeks and you will find yourself in a world where up is down, left is right, time is frozen, and a mirror turns your reflection into a piercing nightmare. Before we allow this competition to begin, we must know who the few and chosen are. Answer me a question, in earnest, and I will tell you know lies. The truth is startling; remove nine, and it will remain a word, down to the t. Regards, Top Man #1138 _____ After this was first posted many people jumped on the question, trying to find the answer to the clue (in the last paragraph). It was Urk though, who finally got the correct answer with the following answer: startling starting staring string sting sing sin in i With this answer, Deacon posted another topic, this one was called 'The rabbit hole', but right below the link Neuromancer posted: I am Hermes to which Deacon replied: And I am Apollo In the previously mentioned fyreball, Deacon made two posts. The first read: I am pleased you passed. You are as smart as she said you were. Immediately followed by: AnivoX... After a quick Google search, and a stop by Wikipedia, we were able to find this: The last bullet in the Wiki page reads: The term is used in alternate reality games to describe the initial page or clue that brings the player into the fictional world of the game. That takes care of the 'Rabbit Hole' part, but members were still frantically searching for what 'AnivoX' meant. The answer would come shortly thereafter, but before that, two new, potential members of the ARG were introduced to us. The first of which, was Algernon. (Algernon's User Page) As you can see, Algernon was just created minutes or even seconds after the ARG started. This was his first post ever. No previous Fyreballs. It says he is from 'Casablanca, Morocco, MA.' It is believed that he is part of the ARG, but are not yet sure. _____ Algernon has since only posted one message, reading: She is what you want. She is the reason we are all here. _____ The second was Neuromancer. It was there that Defnop made a discovery, the discovery of a new Fyreball, called 'Echo One One': Defnop had cracked the last clue in 'The Rabbit hole.' As people quickly discovered though, it led to yet another website, a blog titled 'Ruby Eyes in the Fog'. The blog belongs to Top Man #1138, or Deacon, and has only one blog update on it titled 'Hope?' it was also created today, May 7th.It reads: Hope? It is _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _; there is truth beneath the floorboards, there is hope in brick and stone. They tell me just to shut my mouth and leave well enough alone. But I think, all that's needed is some flame and gasoline... This [ _ _ _ _ _ _] takes me along, I am [ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ] at a wall with no end. From here to infinity, will dream and day unite? [ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ] to realize there is something more. I'll leave the door wide open. Show me... Her [ _ _ _ _ _ ] hurts more than her bite. I love her all the same. [ _ _ _ _ ] of your deeds and let me know if you are true. Stay from [ _ _ _ ] and maybe...just maybe... I will let you [ _ _ ] As you can see, there are some words missing. Inside each bracket there is a certain number of dashes, indicating the amount of letters in each word. As everyone quickly jumped on trying to solve this puzzle (Qbix discovered that it was actually the lyrics to a song called 'Thrice' by 'The Arsonist', however, the missing words were not part of the original song), Defnop (with the help of Danger and Urk) managed to find the answer to this puzzle, as seen in his Fyreball, 'echoe one one- answer??': In this topic, Defnop displays his take on the missing words, which proves correct. Defnop clevarly used a previous clue (found by Urk) to solve this problem, and integrated the answer to the first clue in order to find the answer to the third clue. After filling up the blanks, the song reads: It is startling; there is truth beneath the floorboards, there is hope in brick and stone. They tell me just to shut my mouth and leave well enough alone. But I think, all that's needed is some flame and gasoline... This [ string ] takes me along, I am [ staring ] at a wall with no end. From here to infinity, will dream and day unite? [ starting ] to realize there is something more. I'll leave the door wide open. Show me... Her [ sting ] hurts more than her bite. I love her all the same. [ sing ] of your deeds and let me know if you are true. Stay from [ sin ] and maybe...just maybe... I will let you [ in ] Shortly after Defnop posted this, Danger asked Deacon for the next clue, in reply Deacon stated only one thing: 11:38 AM PST End of day one _____ 'Day two' On May 8th on 11:38 AM PST, Neuromancer sent a new fyreball // Echo One One Project Notations // to only 7 other people as a friend to friend 'ball, of whome I can remember some to be San Ting, Defnop, BrazillianRider and Qbix, but it was soon distributed to everyone. It contained this: // Transcription Log: 040408 12:34 PM // Interception Log: 040408 12:37 PM ''Agent Red: Gentlemen, the case before you is simple: we have a problem that is very nearly out of control. Vanessa Elin has the ability to take us down.'' ''Agent Blue: How much of a threat are we talking? The accelerator matrix…'' ''Agent Red: The accelerator matrix is the key to understanding the ROAGE system’s leaps in consciousness. Without it, we are powerful, but not omnipotent.'' ''Agent Green: Why haven’t we found her?'' ''Agent Red: Gentlemen, if I could answer that question, then she would be in our keeping, and the accelerator matrix in our possession.'' ''Agent Blue: What about other avenues?'' ''Agent Green: She encoded most of her work with a detailed encryption algorithm…'' ''Agent Blue: You’re telling me we can’t break it? Christ on a raft…do you know what’s at stake here?'' ''Agent Green: I think we all know.'' ''Agent Blue: Do we? (pause, indecipherable noise)'' ''Agent Red: Sir…'' ''Agent Blue: None of us is valuable. We’re expendable parts of a whole that is defined by the efficiency of its progress. (pause, indecipherable noise) Find her.'' // End Log Soon after Algernon posted this: The Neuromancer was here before I was. He will be here after I am gone. Trust him. From which we can conclude that both Algernon and Neuromancer is legit. The page www.roage.com was quickly found, but is assumed unrelated. Later posted by Deacon: The Neuromancer nearly lost his life, and sacrificed all he held dear to give you this information. You may approach the consideration that all you will have is all you have been given, and that everything you need to move further is that which has aided you already. Followed by Algernon: My Ruby eyes stare in the fog. Just after that a new post was added in the blog reading: Add some text...Thursday, May 8, 2008 Thoughts on the REcombinant nature of things I wonder, sometimes...just sometimes... If the world knew we existed, how would they feel? Is our secrecy necessitated and dictated by what we are, or is what we are the dictation and necessitation of secrecy? Our enclave has been with humanity since the end of the First War, and I feel that no Oracles could have foreseen the influence we old. Like the helix strands of our cousins, life and its Automated brother time are wrapped so tightly around each other. We have tried to Guide humanity through this inevitable gordian knot, but Entities beyond our control seek to claim what we hold. That is why we need help. I have gone out on a limb to ask others...but if we were selfish ages ago, where would be now? The arrogance and stagnation need to end. I wonder if they will take the step. To be one of us means to more than human. It means that when you see, when you breathe, when you hear...you will feel the quiet pulse of things, that subtle nature that shows the universe conforming to the designs of the Great Watchmaker. It's supposed to be fun. Transcendence always works that way, no? I don't think that we will bring them out of the digital sea just yet. There is so much to find here...but when I am ready, so they will be too. Posted by Top Man #1138 at 12:25 PM'' _____ Neanderthal posted this: Why are some of the words that Algernon posted in brackets? Would they spell out a phrase? Or where they just filled in? to which Deacon replied: On the right track, Be careful to remain focused. and a bit later: Remember, I placed details, Even before heaven shuddered. and: capital cipher - regarding recent blog entry. _____ WrtWrtWrthog posted this: so, is ROAGE reverse engineering from the technology of whatever wrote the blog? in which Algernon replied: it is? _____ Not far after, a new post on the blog containing simply: B0pDle which was quickly found out to be a hidden fyreball containing this by Algernon: Don't know who is out there or who is listening. They've turned against me. They want to kill me. I will reverse it. I will become the mirror, and their light shall turn to shadow. They can't stop me. You can't stop me. Choose a side...to one lies death, pain, and destruction. With one thought I will shatter it all. Choose wisely. Will you help me? _____ Neuromancer then posted in Echo One One Project Notations: Beowful is not the question. You should have a desire to find his monster. An article on the monster Beowulf fought called Grendel DoubleShot MIKE found out that it was not Grendel or even Grendel's Mother that killed Beowulf, but an unnamed dragon (sometimes referred to as "Sua") to which Algernon replied: I like where you're headed. End of day two _____ 'Day three' Today a fyreball forwarded by Deacon (Although he hadn't posted in it) was sent to us called "Sing, O Muse! Sing of my rage. And sing of Algernon's lies." The 'ball was first forwarded to us after a conversation between the know Algernon and a new character called Achilles. Here is the conversation: _____ ''Achilles: Sing, O Muse!'' Sing of my rage. And sing of Algernon's lies. '' 'Algernon:' My lies?'' You insult me.'' ''Ac:' And you insult me. Why don't you tell them the truth? ''Al: I did. From a certain point of view. They'll know when they are ready.'' ''Ac: Why didn't you tell them about Vanessa? About ROAGE? The matrix?'' ''Al: Because neither of them has any bearing on what we are, and what we do. They can help. I may be a scoundrel, but I don't hide that fact. You bear ill to your namesake. What honor have you?'' ''Ac: ...'' ''Al: What I thought. Perhaps you should extend your own invitation to them...let the humans decide for themselves. For me, there is neither heaven nor hell that will hide you from me. Homer was right to leave me out of his epic.'' ''Ac: If you had been there, you would have died, just like Hector. I was there. I saw the city fall. I saw the face that launched a thousand ships across the digital sea.'' ''Al: Poseidon's rage is my own. I could bring down the noosphere with all but a thought. I choose not to; does that scare you? That I am a step ahead, as always?'' ''Ac: Hardly. My rage fits me well enough - on Ilium and Olympos it was enough to kill all them. '' ''Al: While we use humans to do our bidding, do not forget that there will come a time, and a place, when we will meet, far from the sinewy web that you created. When that time comes, I hope you are ready, old friend...for your sake.'' ''Ac: When we meet, (sarcasm) old friend, it will be with Vanessa in my hand, my blade at her throat. And I will conquer nations, and you will be my slave.'' ''Al: If that is the case, then Homer's muse sings not of your rage, legendary foe. It sings of mine.'' After this, Neuromancer wrote in the ball, followed by the first user comments. ''Ne: // tagging for verification // three hostiles in kill zone...'' ''Apollo: // proceed. green light to engage.'' // what will you do with them? ''Apollo: // I can't do anything. It's up to humans them now.'' Not long after he wrote this: ''Ne: // there are more hostiles in the combat zone. setting condition red...'' ''Apollo: // careful, Neuromancer. keep yourself together.'' // I need to get them the data. ''Apollo: // when they are ready...'' // Subroutine authorization protocols. I need them to confirm what ROAGE is before I can release the transmission. ''Apollo: // Two more in the red zone. Stay sharp.'' // Always. Note the "I need them to confirm what ROAGE is before I can release the transmission." suggesting we need to figure out what ROAGE stands for or is. _____ An odd thing about the Fyreball is the unique thumbnail A lot of discussion came about who we could trust, and then we got this note from Sketch: hi guys, this is Sketch's Neice, he left me a few things for you guys that might or might not help. he left this note this morning: Hey guys, good luck with the ARG today, hopefully you dont get completely lost and confused. now, if my guess is right, there is probably gonna be a new AI show up to challenge Algernon, wherether or not to trust either of them i'm not sure, not having that information at hand. now if it seems possible to get more information from one party than another some of you need to sway that way. Keep in mind that we are still in the dark completely and totally. if all else fails, follow your gut even if everything else seems to point a different direction. if more than one party seems to have the info we need, split up. dont be sheep and all flock to one party. remember to always think and act as a single unit but share any progress with the whole. Best of luck guys. If my guys is right this little ARG is gonna end up sounding a lot like an old space illiad poem or the story of the Fore runners. Dont forget what deacon likes and used to do. If you can figure out whose pulling all the strings, then you start to find some answers, but always be wary and question everything. Do Not Be Sheep. /end of the note _____ After some discussion of who would be trying to talk with what character, Neuromancer posted this: You doubted me at first. Now you want to know who I am. // registering hostiles in vicinity Tell me us who ROAGE is, so that we may unlock ourselves for you. // targeting hostiles // Wolves launched // Targets destroyed _____ Sketch posted this: what if ROAGE is the total subconsiocus connection that mankind shares? like what if Roage is the physical form of that nerunet? To which Neuromancer replied: Close _____ Deacon posted this: We need to know that you know what ROAGE is. To the Letter. Some discussion happened on what ROAGE stood for till Sangheili God posted this. The first part is the second post from the blog: Thoughts on the REcombinant nature of things I wonder, sometimes...just sometimes... If the world knew we existed, how would they feel? Is our secrecy necessitated and dictated by what we are, or is what we are the dictation and necessitation of secrecy? Our enclave has been with humanity since the end of the First War, and I feel that no Oracles could have foreseen the influence we old. Like the helix strands of our cousins, life and its Automated brother time are wrapped so tightly around each other. We have tried to Guide humanity through this inevitable gordian knot, but Entities beyond our control seek to claim what we hold. That is why we need help. I have gone out on a limb to ask others...but if we were selfish ages ago, where would be now? The arrogance and stagnation need to end. I wonder if they will take the step. To be one of us means to more than human. It means that when you see, when you breathe, when you hear...you will feel the quiet pulse of things, that subtle nature that shows the universe conforming to the designs of the Great Watchmaker. It's supposed to be fun. Transcendence always works that way, no? I don't think that we will bring them out of the digital sea just yet. There is so much to find here...but when I am ready, so they will be too. Taking the capitalized words that are not names (such as Great Watchmaker and First War) we get... Recombinant Oracles Automated Guide Entities _____ To this Deacon answered simply: Well done! This seemed to be the "Pass" for us to move on, but Deacon posted this: You must realize. This is not a game. There are no 'passes.' When you fail, the balance of power of cosmic deities and cybernetic demigods shifts. When you triumph, a fair maiden is given a reprieve. This is not a game. From here on, there will be no pointers, nor suggestions as to if you are or are not on the right track. You will proceed through this mystery only with collaboration and help from each other; sometimes you will be given information that makes sense only when shared with another's unique information. You must rely upon each other. This is not a game. There is no win. There is no lose. Only this moment...and what you will do with it. _____ So apparently the "easy" part is over now, and we need to organize the different parties. I will suggest information is sent to (for collecting and organizing) either San Ting, Sangheili God or Sketch. End of day three _____ 'Day four' Nothing happened on 10/5 End of day four _____ 'Day five' Nothing happened on 11/5 End of day five _____ 'Day six' Today a fyreball with the title "Message Marked Urgent - Agent Red" sent and written by Deacon was sent. The 'ball contained this: I think that the problem is more complex than I let on. It’s not just about finding this ‘Vanessa…’ it’s about what she represents. Whether she meant to or not, she has become the hero for a silent revolution…that opposes our own revolution. Do I respect that? I’m not sure. The sooner I find her, the sooner I can get to the bottom of everything. ''- Agent Red.'' No further progress was made on this. _____ Later we received a message called "I gave you roses, be careful of the thorns." from Achilles in which a conversation between Achilles, Algernon, Neuromancer and Deacon happened: ''Achilles: My dear by ROAGE system,'' What can I say? Except that it has been too long of a time coming. When I raged on the fields of Plataea, I wrote home to you. When I dragged Hector only he were still dead around Troy, before I sundered the city, I wrote home to you. When I took Briseis, I wrote home to you. And I thought only of you. by ROAGE system This is how you betray me? by ROAGE system, I have no words. Nothing can convey the ache in my heart at night, nor the longing in my soul at dawn. The dusk presents no closure, just a subtle grey pain. by ROAGE system... Why do we always kill what we love? With a stare, a touch, or even a subtle feeling. We kill. I am sorry. ''Algernon: You think she gave you betrayal?'' She gave you a chance. You decided to show her you lack any semblance of morality. ''Ac: Algernon. Algernon.'' When I sent my soldiers to kill you, they clearly did not instill the message. I am beyond fear, I am beyond 'decisions.' Morality is a privilege of the few. When I march on Troy, do not say I did not warn you. ''Al: It won't be like last time. The last time you came, they were not ready. They were philosophers and boy-lovers without a clue as to what war meant.'' Time has passed, turned upon itself, and opened itself in ways you couldn't know. Here, there...neverwhere...when will you realize that you are an emissary? An avatar? Once my friend, full of passion and courage, but now a machine without compassion nor warmth? You are cold, as I am...but her light gives me salvation. It will always be mine, and never yours. ''Neuromancer: Clever. The AI is in the system.'' Algernon, why must you make this harder? I have no soul. I have no angels of a better nature. I make war against the host of Troy not for by ROAGE system, but for glory. It is all that matters now. Will history remember me a tyrant, king, or messiah? It is irrelevant. I will be remembered. What can I give you that would sway you? What attrition may I make? We know that there is none. She is yours, yes. But she drives me. Take me apart, look beneath my viscera: I am a machine. Desire is irrelevant. I do what I am made to do. If killing her will bring me closer to my aim, then I will do it. Though it pains me, I am more than equal to the task. ''Deacon: Neuromancer...'' Are these words yours? '' 'Ne:' I belong to the night now.'' ''De: I am sorry, old friend...'' You were here before the beginning. ''Ne: infected me'' I was always with you...Always with the Top Men. But lines are being drawn; was I too weak? Was I too prideful? How ridiculous are we I.I, thinking that we may attribute our names to divinity. There is one of us who is good - he bears the solemnity and grace of his mother. me... _____ A pause between the next post happened here. Meanwhile the blog was updated with this: We (still) own the night Algernon, We know that he is not beyond saving. The simple fact is that his code is bound to Achilles' strength; we should have killed the god-king when we had the chance. That is not apropos; the fact is that he was a loyal soldier, and now he is fallen. I can't unlock him, neither can Red, and of course you won't be able to... If the humans help, he may find salvation. _____ This was then posten in the same fyreball. ''Ne:// switching from green to red. removing targeting subroutines and replacing with live fire.'' ''Apollo: Why have you done this?'' if you are god of light, I am god of night. the way of things. code must be confirmed ''Apollo: Too far, old friend...too far have we been for this to be the end.'' // Target complete. Rearming matrix missiles. And If you had warned me of Achilles' power? What then? I still would have gone. ''Apollo: Is this about Olympos? Your place at that table would have come eventually.'' Too late. // Reorganizing kill matrix. Main threat level: Olympos. ''Apollo: If you come, I will have to invoke the Secret Fire.'' // Infection Strain Isolated: // Repeating Cure Algorithm... // Error! // Ten seconds to reboot... Apollo. Kill me. I cannot hope to survive. End of day six _____ 'Day seven' Nothing was sent on 13/5 but some there was some noteworthy discoveries: San Ting found this: I just made a discovery. If you look at Algernon and Neuromancer's profiles, instead of their "real names" it says top man. And I think it is highly likely to assume that Deacon is too. Maybe Achilles was once, but was corrupted. So maybe we know three top men now? and I might have seen something on the blog: "We (still) own the night Algernon, We know that he is not beyond saving. The simple fact is that his code is bound to Achilles' strength; we should have killed the god-king when we had the chance. That is not apropos; the fact is that he was a loyal soldier, and now he is fallen. I can't unlock him, neither can Red, and of course you won't be able to... If the humans help, he may find salvation." "His code is bound to achilles strenght" I think he's talking about Neuromancer. "Neither can Red" Since we've already been intruduced to Top Man "1138 being Deacon, then we can conclude that Deacon is NOT Red. Kamahl: "// switching from green to red. removing targeting subroutines and replacing with live fire." Achilles could be green, then? to which San Ting replied: I think that may be just an alarm status, but since we know of three agents, red, green and blue, keep an eye out for if Neuro say switching to/from blue. ^Neuro said that btw Timmberman: On Achilles profile it doesn't say Top Man where the name should be like all other people involved. Instead it says Adam Apollinus. I assume from this that means Achilles is Apollo in the transcripts, and that he was possibly a top man known as Apollo but is currently not. to which Wrtwrtwrthog replied: actually Apollinus Means "Fake apollo" (this was found by looking at a butterfly, the archon apollinus, or fake apollo) and lastly Rade9098 posted this: Ok, so we know Algernon and Achilles are fighting over a girl, most likely Vanessa, Neuromancer's first post was actually Achiles talking, Achilles has infected Neuromancer. Also, Apollo is Deacon. Deacon had a post saying he was Apollo in the first fyreball, followed by one from Neuromancer saying he was Hermes. That's all I have to time to say right now. End of day seven _____ 'Day eight' On the 14th of May, first of all we saw Neuromancer post this in a Fyreball about screenshots: Why don't you think long and hard about whether or not your posts will enrich someone's life. If someone needs to see the picture, then by all means post it. It is a possibility that Deacon simply logged into the wrong account. San Ting replied: Hmm, Neuromancer starting to post on everyday stuff? I though he was busy enough as it is. Status Report Neuromancer. To which Neuro answered: // breaking away. tired 1138 sequence. broken. // Achilles adapted. // I am strong. I am stronger than this. I WILL see Olympos... // message indecipherable ...my screams haunt the howling dark. _____ Later, San Ting initiated communication with Neuromancer. Here is the conversation: //Initiating COM// ''San: //COM started//'' This is a message to entity known as "Neuromancer". I, along with this community, have received many of your messages, but a lot of things is still unclear to us. Would you be able to enlighten some things for us? Apparently you've been here longer than most others, you must be able to tell us something? //COM closed// '' //Awaiting response//'' ''Neuromancer: // COM initiated.'' // what can I say? // I come without being fetched. I leave without being stolen. // I belong to the night. ... Corruption in system...Subroutine overrode I SEE NOTHING. BLACK. NONE OF MY BROTHERS. IT IS COLD. ''San: //What are you, exactly?'' ''Ne: // I have told you.'' ''San: // God of the Night'' ''Ne: // So simple...think long and hard. Enlist your peers.'' ''San: //Forwarding COM//'' //Forward message// //TO MEMBERS OF THE RABBIT HOLE! See what you can make of this. //Close forward COM// _____ San Ting then forwarded it to members of The Rabbit Hole. Some discussion came of this, and for a few post it got off topic where theabomb117 said "Right cos thats going off topic" Strangely Neuro replied to this apparently: Not in the Pantheon. Theabomb117 found out what the Pantheon is: Pantheon (gods), a word used to describe the set of gods of a particular religion, mythology, or fictional universe A temple, dedicated to all gods, or to all the gods of a given religion Pantheon, Rome, a temple built (in its present form) circa 125 AD, and dedicated to all the Roman gods, now used as a''Christian church Other buildings named "Pantheon": Panthéon, Paris, the funerary Hall of Fame of the French nation Pantheon, London, an 18th century place of entertainment Panteão Nacional, the funeral Hall of various notable Portuguese statesmen, explorers and artists Pantheon, Rousse, a Bulgarian national monument Pantheon, Moscow, a 1950s project to build a monumental memorial tomb in Moscow, Soviet Union] (never-constructed) Pantheon Theatre, in Vincennes, Indiana, where Red Skelton was discovered Panteón Nacional, a Venezuelan national monument Mtatsminda Pantheon, a cemetery for notable Georgian statesmen and artists _____ Later we received a message from Agent Red written by Deacon which said: Agent Red was a man who did not take things for granted. That was his modus operandi: the calling card of his nature. He had seen and done a great many things, and nothing more fruitful had come from his collated experiences than the necessitation of preparation and the good nature of a clean and sharp mind. Before he took a job, he would research it meticulously and he would know the ins and the outs, the choke points and the kill points. When he arrived, he would patrol a city’s blocks several times over, noting with detailed interest the flow of pedestrians and the cycle of traffic. These things were almost mathematical in the regularity of their occurrences, and he would know precisely when a bus arrived, or when a cluster of people would present themselves to provide adequate cover for escape. He knew these things, and did not take them for granted. Despite the fact that he knew them, they were still based on the motivations and vicissitudes of living and breathing people. That thrust his mathematical, digital model of the world into the chaotic and disconcerting realm of the organic. But it was there that he thrived. Agent Red leaned against a pillar on the steps of city hall and lit a cigarette, observing the great stream of people that was milling about. In New York, there were a great many people, all with different stories, different pasts, and futures that led to strange and interesting places. He was concerned about one in particular: a man named Jonas. This man – who he sought in this city of millions – was the key to his quest…the reason he had flown from Los Angeles to New York on supersonic shuttle on a hunch. Jonas was a squat, stubby man with balding hair and lifeless grey eyes. Agent Red had memorized the picture and had also sketched a picture in his mind of what that sort of man – indicated by those lifeless grey eyes – would be wearing and how he would be walking. The gait would be a slight shuffle, with the shoulders hunched. The clothes would be worn, but not necessarily tattered; Jonas was a man who had money, but did not care much for his appearance. Agent Red took a drag on his cigarette and continued to scan the crowd on the steps of New York City Hall, then looked at his watch. 1:34…this Jonasharacter was late for the meeting he had said up. Things like this were the reason that Agent Red could not take thing for granted: things like this got people killed. He waited a bit more, then checked his watch. 1:36. There. A flash of something - Red could not articulate it in this precise instant – but it was something that set him off. Red darted through the crowd of gray strangers and set himself to finding the mark that had tripped through the corner of his eyes. He dove deep into the sea of people, walking powerfully through them – the time for stealth having passed, he was content to assert himself with the purpose that had incited him to fly from Los Angeles to New York. The park that surrounded City Hall was something Red had inspected thoroughly hours previous. There were a great many trees and a great many pathways, but during the day they were congested. He knew that the surest way out was west, towards Broadway, Park Place, and the rest of the city. Red did not need to see his target – he assumed that the quick movement was Jonas – to know that he would be moving towards the West, towards Broadway and Park Place. The other thought that entered Red’s mind was the fact that he might not be alone, which may have been the circumstance that drove him to that sharp turn of movement that drew Red’s eye in the first place… If Red was not alone… He doubled his pace and began to sprint through the park that surrounded City Hall. As he sprinted, he cut sharply to the north and ran up. As he ran, he looked across his body, to the diagonal, and spied a figure running with a loping, clumsy step. The figure was rounded at the shoulders and had a slight limp. Jonas. Agent Red sprinted further, so that the rounded, limping figure was in the corner of his left eye, and then looked farther up. There were joggers running…walkers walking…a few couples leisurely striding hand in hand and a few mothers pushing babies in strollers. And then… Agent Red noticed something peculiar. He had seen this park many times; this was not his first visit to New York. Because he had visited this park many times, he knew the nature of how people grouped together, and how they interacted. As he ran, he noted three different anomalies. A man was ‘pacing’ on his cell phone, but his pattern was specific. A woman was ‘reading’ a newspaper, but Agent Red noticed that her eyes did not move along the page… Another man was ‘jogging,’ but his physique did not match the pace that he set. Red identified them as hostiles immediately, and felt a curious spike of heat flood his body. He kept his eye on Jonas, and then stopped running. Park Place was visible, about fifty meters away. Agent Red doubled back and began walking towards the woman on the bench who was ‘reading’ the newspaper. As he approached her, he saw her hand go to her ear. Her eyes met with his briefly, and she casually – slowly – shifted them away, as if she had just noticed him. Red felt a pang of electricity in the back of his head and he knew. He continued to approach the woman, now suddenly aware of a tiny imaginary clock that had begun ticking in the back of his mind. The woman smiled in an artificial way as he approached her. He was sure that she had not seen him running – his path had been through trees, and the visibility there was scarce. Agent Red smiled back and quickly reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a case of cigarettes. “Would you have a light?” The woman had reacted instinctively and her hand was halfway in her purse. She smiled at him. “I’m sorry…I don’t.” Red liked her smile. He took a step forward, reminded that time was of the essence. In a quick motion, he grabbed her right hand with his left hand and wrested a gun from her hand with his right. He quickly pocketed the item. She made a move for the gun, but he quickly lashed out with a subtle hand and jabbed her in the abdomen, then slipped his hand into her coat pocket and withdrew her Blackberry phone and the earpiece that was attached to it. She smiled ruefully while her eyes flared hot with daggers of anger. “I’ll be seeing you.” Red turned on his heel and began sprinting, back towards Park Place. The man who was jogging and the man who had been pacing were nowhere to be seen, and neither was the man who had been jogging. Red put the earpiece into his ear and slowed to a walk. He headed for the Park Place Metro Station. The Metro Station, lifeline of the Subway, was another place that was teeming with people of all sorts. Nutters and sane alike, it was the harbor where New York parted with its ideal identity, and began an entrance into the underworld. In the day, things had a shadow cast upon them…and at night, there was a cruel and harsh light that illuminated the amount of despair and darkness. Agent Red walked through another sea of people, his eyes up and alert. The next train would be coming by at 1:48…he looked at his watch: 1:46. Jonas would attempt escape on that train. The earpiece in Red’s ear sparked to life. “Where’s Ariadne? She’ supposed to…” “Go silent,” admonished a second voice. “We’ve been compromised. I have a visual on the target…” The feed cut. Agent Red turned on his heel and stood on his toes. Red kept the phone to his ear and then thought very long and hard, that imaginary clock still ticking the back of his head. The train was coming. He would lose Jonas…he would lose the lead… Red began pacing along the side of the tracks. Wondered… And began walking faster, toward the back of the platform. A middle-aged man with sweat across his brow was gazing nervously at the train. It was Jonas. The target. And there was a red dot on his forehead. Agent Red swore silently and ran forward. Jonas saw him coming and his pupils dilated wide, and then grew very vacant. Blood sprayed onto Red’s suit and he dove to his right as another flurry of bullets exploded in the ground next to him. Reason ceased to be, and his mind became one with instinct and training. His hands automatically dove into his suit jacket pocket and came away with two guns – one his sidearm, and the other the gun he had taken from the woman in the park. The crowd parted instinctively at the gunfire and left him with a clear shot at the man who had been pacing in the park. He pulled both triggers of his guns twice – two shells in the upper chest, and two in the forehead. Agent Red saw the other man – the jogger – near the stairwell that led up to the surface of the subway station. The man made eye contact with Red, then looked at the body of Jonas. Agent Red raised his guns and fired on the man as well. The jogger was hit in the shoulder, and then in the back of the head. He fell against the stairs and then fell onto the platform floor. At that moment, Red had to choose between pursuit and Jonas…the reason he was in New York. He wanted revenge, but intuition guided him to attend to the dead man. Agent Red turned his attention to Jonas. There was a copious amount of blood on the platform underneath him, and the vacancy in his eyes was haunting. Agent Red searched the man’s clothes, hoping for something validate the trip – and validate the last minutes of this man’s life. As his hands probed the man’s jacket, he found something – a piece of paper. It was the only thing that Jonas was carrying, so Red grabbed the paper and held it in front of his eyes. By his estimation he had two minutes until the police arrived. Red unfolded the piece of paper and quickly scanned the text: December 11, 2004 I am leaving. A man followed me home from the park today – and I know he would have done something if I hadn’t run across the street in moving traffic. I am so scared. If Algernon was here…he’d be able to comfort me. I can’t stop crying and I can’t stop shaking. I think of R O A G E and I know that I deserve whatever he is planning, because I went along with it. I could have stopped. They probably would have killed me, but I could have stopped. They will look for me. I left notes for Algernon…he will find them. But if he doesn’t, I’m going to leave this diary – the only relic of my sanity – somewhere. Vanessa Christ! Vanessa Elin! Had his two years of searching finally led to fruition? Was he closer to finding Vanessa, and by way of that, the accelerator matrix? Where had this note come from? He composed himself. He would answer the questions later. Red quickly folded up the page and got up. He put on his sunglasses and walked through the stunned group of citizens, towards the stairs to Park Place. A security guard approached him. “Hey…” Red walked towards the man and elbowed him with a subtle and efficient motion, followed by a vicious blow that caused knocked the man unconscious. He ran up the stairs and disappeared into the crowd of people who swarmed like bees during a hot New York city afternoon. Not much was concluded from this, but it certainly gives a bit more insight.'' End of day eight _____ 'Day nine' A fyreball forwarded by Deacon but without comments from him in it was sent to us. It features a conversation between a rapidly deteriorating Neuromancer and Algernon, and mentions ROAGE as a person: '' Neuromancer: I now know what ROAGE spoke of when he fell into madness... Is there anything that comforts? I feel his talons dig further into my soul. //registering Jovian Shield. I know I should not do this. But I have no control. //preparing torpedoes. Algernon: Listen to me. I feel the conflict within you. There is still good... What of that man who once fought hordes of demons? What of the man who defended the very place he sets fire to now? Ne: That man is gone. // Initiating launch sequence. I wish things were different. // Counting down... Al: You wish? Is that what this has come to? Your faith in elements unseen? Impotency was never what you ought to claim. I'd rather, if you were going to die a heretic, you died with honor. Ne: We're all killers. // Prepping spin cycle. Weapons offline. How can you dare to presume what I went through? Do you think that it was easy? The only reason I am here is because no one else believed. // Rearming cores Al: Killers, yes. But we can choose to die as men. What will it take... Ne: What will it take? // Core sequence stalled. Searching for alternates. Everything. I have nothing left to wager; the virus Achilles infected me with has all but stolen the last vestiges of my considerable power. // Register Jovian satellites. Enemy targets arming... I cannot fight this forever. Al: Fight it. You know the stakes, as do I. The day we give up fight is the day that we cease to live. Our struggle has been our life; there is no line, and there is no distinction. Remember what you are and you will reclaim yourself. Ne: // Jovian satellites launched. Deploying countermeasures. I have fought it for so long. It will break me. Assuming that I can even find a way to break out... What of Achilles? // Deploying luminal mines. Al: Leave Achilles to me. Ne: I wish I had your faith. Your strength. // Arming hypometric weapons. Engaging cryo-arithmetic cores. Al: Have you petitioned the humans? Do they know what is at stake? Ne: // Hypometric weapons spinning. Cores online. Targeting Jovian Hostiles. They have tried, but they are obsessed with thinking of me as a god. Flattering. // Hypometric Fire. Al: Bit of irony even in this dire time, old friend. If they know what you are, they'll be able to free you. Ne: // Rearming Neutron components // Crust stabilized // Re-entering combat zone Where will you go, Darius? Al: The Fields of Pelennor. There is a man there I wish to speak with... Will you last another cycle? Ne: // Re-arming torpedoes // Accelerating target matrix I hope. I do not wish to destroy Olympos Palace...but I will do whatever I can to survive. I WILL survive. Al: With this or upon this, old friend. Take care. Ne: When you see by ROAGE System, let her know, that whatever I did...it was all for her. Goodbye.'' _____ Right after this, the blog was updated: Of Shield and Spear Algernon, I trust your journey to the Pelennor System will go smoothly. I have thought long and hard about what this means... How Achilles has progressed. He is nearly at I.I status. No longer a V.I, he is not content to run simulations of his Homeric namesake. He has taken form, and his viral pestilence is far worse than we could have imagined. I have to wonder, though, how far his diseased machination N will burn into Jovian space. When ROAGE built the shields, he meant for them to hold. At least for a time. I will return to Earth; there is something that requires my most pressing attention. Stay well. Stay true. Remember the massacre at Ephos. Remember why we fight. And why we will die. - 1138.